Victoria And The Huntsman
by LoveTheMoustache
Summary: "Alright, alright!...I'll tell you a story!" Beck said and the children cheered. "Let me think...um, I'll tell you guys the story of a beautiful fugitive who takes on an evil queen who was terrorising the kingdom..."/ Or where Bruno and Elena have one of their infamous fights, and Beck tries to break them up. He didn't think he would end up telling them his version of Snow White...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Snow White And The Huntsman's plot. That is all I have to say... Oh, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sshh!" Said the voice of a girl, (probably around about 11) who was in her PJ's and was currently plopped on the bed, surrounded by pillows, blankets and sweets.

She had dark brown, wavy shoulder-length hair, beautiful grey-blue eyes, high cheekbones and slightly pale skin. She was tall for her age and mature. She understood when you could joke around and when you have to be serious. She wasn't a quiet girl, she stood up for herself, friends and family. Her friends and family would describe her as; Nice, Kind, Helpful, Funny, The Leader, Pretty, Sarcastic, Has a positive attitude for everything, and quite laid-back, Protective, Competitive and hot tempered (You wouldn't want to piss her off, that's for sure).

"What?" One of her friends asked. She had short bright red, curly hair, hazel eyes, two dimples above her lips on either side and pale skin. She was the shortest and youngest of them all. People would call her weird and random, but that's what made her unique. Unlike her friends, she was quiet and shy. She was like the little sister in their group, and everyone was protective of her (Some more than others *Wink*) . She's usually described as; Shy, Nice, Kind, Helpful, Giggly, The sunshine, nervous and calm.

"I think someone's coming!" One of the boys whispered/shouted, his eyes wide with fear as he shared a look with the girl next to him. He had short brown hair which was in dreads, brown eyes and milk chocolate skin. He was tall but not too tall and was the oldest of them all. He was sometimes a coward, but when it came to music or performing, he was a star! Even if he was talented, and everyone would praise him about it, he wasn't the one to become cocky and brag about his gift. His friends and family would describe as; Nice, Friendly, Sometimes Shy, A True Performer, Kind, Sometimes a coward, The Big Brother (To everyone except one person ;)...)

The girl next to him, had dark hair, nearly black, bright green eyes and pale skin. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and was quite tall. She was the middle one, she wasn't the oldest but she wasn't the youngest either. She wasn't a quiet girl, and was kind to her family and friends. But if anyone, and I mean ANYONE touches her friends, well you better watch out! She's described as; Nice, Kind, Overprotective, Hot Tempered, Funny, Beautiful, Confident (For singing and standing up to bullies)

"Quick! Hide the goods!" Rang out the voice of the last child in the group of friends. He had dirty blonde, curly hair, that looked like a mini afro, piercing blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was skinny and the quite tall. He was the nerd in the group, and became quite awkward when it came to serious situations. He would start fidgeting and panic. He was bullied at school, but his friends helped him with that, and now no one even tries to make fun of him. His family and friends describe him as; Kind, Awkward, Panic-y, Helpful, Nice, Friendly, Funny, Shy, Cute and adorable (Well, to one person...) Clever, and has great potential to become whatever he wants to be.

There was a knock on the door and everyone scrambled around, getting into their own perspective sleeping bags as quietly as possible. The door knob turned and the door creaked open, revealing a...boy? Make that a laughing boy.

"Grr..I'm a monster! Run away!" He laughed. The boy had short dark brown, shabby hair, mischievous brown eyes and sun-kissed skin. He was also tall for his age but not as mature. He was the bad boy in the group, you know the one who plays pranks on everyone, thinks they're better than others blah blah blah... His friends described him as; Kind, Helpful, Friendly, Protective, The Leader, Sarcastic, Likes to rile people up (Especially ONE brunette), Laid-back, Cool, Funny, The Prankster, Doesn't Show Any Emotion.

"Ha ha very funny! Now what do you want, Bruno?" The brunette snapped.

"Well, I was sitting in my room all bored, when I remembered that my lovely sister was having a sleepover! So I thought I'd grace you all with my presence." Bruno smiled as he plopped onto the bed.

"First of all I'm your STEP-sister, I could never share any blood relation with YOU. Second, Now that you've 'graced us with your presence', LEAVE!" She pointed at the door with a stern glare toward Bruno.

"Nahh," He layed down. "Hmm, your bed is soo comfortable...wanna swap?" He lifted his head to see her, while everyone else smiled and laughed.

"Sorry, but I don't want your germ infested bed!"

"Are you saying that I carry germs?"

"Yes."

"HA! Then the jokes on you!" Bruno cheered.

"Really, how come?" She asked, with fake interest.

Bruno snorted._ 'And they called her the smart one...tut, tut, tut' _He smirked. "I carry germs, right? And I'm lying on YOUR bed, right? So that means..." He trailed off, like he was talking to a child.

"Ugghhh! Bruno!" She groaned, finally realizing what he meant.

"Elena!" Bruno smirked.

"Leave!"

"No, never!"

"Ugghh, I'm telling Mum and Beck!" Elena jumped and ran out of the room.

"Oh hell, no!" He jumped up and ran after her, the other kids laughing as they watched their best friends acting like little children.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it :D You'll understand, where the 'Snow White And The Huntsman' stuff comes in, probably in the next chapter or few. Anywayy, BYE!**


End file.
